In the magic square shown, the sums of the numbers in each row, column, and diagonal are the same. Five of these numbers are represented by $v$, $w$, $x$, $y$, and $z$. Find $y+z$.

[asy]
path a=(0,0)--(1,0)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle;
for (int i=0; i<3; ++i) {
for (int j=0; j<3; ++j) {
draw(shift((i,j))*a);
};}
label("25",(0.5,0.3),N);
label("$z$",(1.5,0.3),N);
label("21",(2.5,0.3),N);
label("18",(0.5,1.3),N);
label("$x$",(1.5,1.3),N);
label("$y$",(2.5,1.3),N);
label("$v$",(0.5,2.3),N);
label("24",(1.5,2.3),N);
label("$w$",(2.5,2.3),N);
[/asy]
Solution: Since $v$ appears in the first row, first column, and on diagonal, the sum of the remaining two numbers in each of these lines must be the same. Thus, $$25+18 = 24 +w = 21+x,$$ so $w = 19$ and $x=22$. now 25,22, and 19 form a diagonal with a sum of 66, so we can find $v=23$, $y=26$, and $z=20$. Hence $y+z=\boxed{46}$.